


The Palest Boy

by Darkraider



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Cold, Conversations, Other, Presumed Dead, Prose Poem, Sick Character, Sick Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider
Summary: Cold... So cold.





	The Palest Boy

I talked to this little boy  
He seemed to get paler everyday  
One day I asked what was wrong  
He said, "I'm getting colder."

I asked where were his parents  
He told me they had already frozen  
I ask what he meant  
He said they were frozen forever

I saw the boy the next day  
He was even paler  
I asked where his parents were  
He said, "The cold took them."  
I asked what he meant   
And he shivered

I went to see the boy again  
He was so pale  
He said to me, "I'll be frozen soon."

I went to see the boy  
He wasn't there  
But there was a pale face in the window  
Resting in eternal sleep


End file.
